An ongoing issue in the medical field is providing non-ambulatory or bedridden hospital patients with basic amenities and conveniences in a simple and comfortable manner. Among the most difficult of these tasks is providing a non-ambulatory patient with access to lavatory facilities and a simple method for the sanitary disposal of waste products. Traditional solutions such as bed pans are unsanitary, uncomfortable, and unsavory by modern standards. Many such approaches lead to both mental and physical discomfort for both the patients and those attending to them.
Various attempts have been made to provide bathroom capabilities to non-ambulatory and bedridden patients. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 972,100, issued in the name of Crandall, describes a bed for invalids. The Crandall bed includes an aperture in the proximity of the patient's behind to allow for bathroom capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,632, issued in the name of Meyer, describes a mattress for accommodating a bedpan or therapeutic device. The Meyer apparatus allows temporary insertion of various devices in the proximity of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,941, issued in the name of Fuller, describes a sling system for assisting a non-ambulatory patient. The Fuller apparatus includes a bath water and waste water cart.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a hospital bed exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 375,849. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses such as beside commodes can be difficult or impossible for non-ambulatory patients to use. Also, many such apparatuses are uncomfortable and complicated for a patient to use. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are time consuming, complex, and unwieldy for those assisting patients to set up or clean. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which non-ambulatory patients can enjoy restroom capabilities and a means by which those assisting patients can assist and clean up for such patients without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.